


My Darling, My Dearest, My Dear

by expectingtofly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Doctor Sexy M.D. (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, Is this crack?, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, dean and cas try to choose pet names for each other, i don't know it might be, sam and jack are done with dean and cas' domestic shit, the winchesters and their son being very happy, very fluffy very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: The thought first struck Dean one night while he was watching Dr. Sexy M.D.Dr. Sexy and Dr. Ellen Piccolo called each other “babe” about a hundred times in one episode and—while overdone as most aspects of the show tended to be—it made Dean realize something.“Hey, Cas,” he said when Castiel emerged from the bathroom after taking a shower. “Why don’t we have pet names for each other?”~inspired by watchingThe Good, The Bad, and The Uglyand thinking the nickname "angel eyes" was perfect for a certain character~
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	My Darling, My Dearest, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [orange_coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote) for beta-reading!

The thought first struck Dean one night while he was watching Dr. Sexy M.D. 

Dr. Sexy and Dr. Ellen Piccolo called each other “babe” about a hundred times in one episode and—while overdone as most aspects of the show tended to be—it made Dean realize something. 

“Hey, Cas,” he said when Castiel emerged from the bathroom after taking a shower. “Why don’t we have pet names for each other?”

“We’re not pets?” Castiel asked, standing in his underwear as he rubbed a towel through his wet hair. 

“No, pet names, names couples give each other.” Turning off the TV, Dean threw the remote onto the nightstand. “Like babe, or sweetheart.”

“Oh.” Castiel draped his towel on the desk chair and climbed on top of the covers, straddling Dean's legs. “I don’t know. Should we give pet names to each other?”

“Well, why not?” Reaching out, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips to pull him closer. “We’re a couple, aren’t we?”

Castiel smiled. “Yes, we are.” Tugging at the hem of Dean's shirt, he demanded, “Off.”

“Alright, alright.” Dean pulled it off. “Impatient angel.”

Castiel took the shirt from him and tossed it to the side. “Slow human.”

Dean sighed. “We’re not off to a very good start, are we?”

  
  


Their efforts at choosing pet names ended there, both of them distracted by more pressing matters at hand, but the following morning they resumed their efforts with greater vigor.

“Pass me the salt, babe,” Dean said. “No, that doesn’t feel right.”

Castiel handed him the shaker. “Here you go, honey.” 

“That’s too cute.”

“We’re never going to come up with one if you keep saying that.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean tossed salt onto the scrambled eggs he was making at the stove. A stifled laugh made him spin around, spatula in hand, to see Sam standing in the kitchen doorway.

“How long have you been standing there?” Dean demanded.

Pushing himself off the doorframe, Sam walked over to the coffee pot. “Long enough to wonder what the hell is wrong with you two.”

“We’re trying to pick pet names for each other,” Castiel spoke up before Dean could shoot him a warning look. “It’s not as easy as it sounds.”

Sam sat at the table with his coffee mug. “Doesn’t Dean call you buddy?” 

“That’s not much of a pet name,” Dean said. “I can call anyone that.”

“You can, but you won’t,” Castiel said with a pointed glare. “Sugar,” he added.

“Nope.” Dean scraped the eggs onto a plate and sat at the table across from Sam. “Pass me a fork, Angel Eyes.” He looked up at Castiel expectantly and Castiel only stared blankly back at him. 

“Is that a reference to something?” he asked, handing Dean a fork and sitting next to him. 

Dean groaned. “The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly?” Castiel shrugged. “Why do I even bother showing you the classics?” He dug into his breakfast before adding, “Sunshine.”

“Flower.”

“Dear,” Sam suggested. 

“I’m not a fucking housewife,” Dean said. “How about Baby? No, that’s just wrong.”

“I’m not your car, Dean,” Castiel said.

“No, but you ride like—wait, no, I can drive you—”

Sam cleared his throat loudly and Castiel shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It got the point across. Lovebug. Shit! None of these work!”

“You’re trying too hard, Blondie,” Castiel said, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards.

Dean jabbed his fork at him. “I knew it! I knew you remembered the movie!” Castiel grinned.

  
  


But Blondie didn’t seem to do the trick, so they continued trying new names as the day progressed. They even enlisted the help of Jack, who googled pet names and rattled off a list which included such monstrosities—Dean’s phrasing—as pookie, boo, and main squeeze. 

Things went quickly awry when Jack tried to explain the word “bae,” causing Dean to grow more distraught. Castiel insisted “Love” was suitable, but Dean refused on principle, saying he’d be damned before he sounded like one of those stuck-up British Men of Letters. 

They dove into other languages: mi amor, cariño, mon petit chou chou. That last sent Jack into peals of laughter when he learned its translation.

“Why can’t I call you Angel?” Dean asked as Jack continued laughing. “It’ll have two meanings, it’s clever.”

“But then what should I call you? Human? That’s too strange.” Castiel looked over Jack’s shoulder at the laptop screen. “Baby Daddy.”

“No,” Sam spoke up from across the map table where he sat with his own laptop.

“Gotta agree with Sam on that one.” Dean leaned over to peer at the list Jack had pulled up. “Partner.”

“Mate.”

“I don’t think you guys are meant to use pet names,” Jack said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

“Jack has a point,” Sam agreed. 

Dean waved him off. “No, no, we’ll figure it out. What do you and Eileen call each other?”

Sam reddened. “We don’t call each other anything. We’re not even dating.”

“Jack, tell Sam to stop being a wuss and ask Eileen out already.”

“Sam, you should stop being a wuss and ask Eileen out already,” Jack parroted. 

Sam shut his laptop and leaned back in his chair. “So I’ve heard.”

“How about something in Enochian?” Castiel suggested, moving to stand behind Dean and wrap his arms loosely around his neck.

“Will I be able to pronounce it?”

Castiel sighed. “Probably not.”

“Then I don’t see how that’s helpful, huggybear.” Dean leaned his head back to look at Castiel who nodded, looking thoughtful.

“That has potential.” 

“It really doesn’t,” Jack said.

  
  


They continued experimenting with different names throughout dinner, deciding if one pet name didn’t do the trick, several might, along with a healthy dose of adjectives.

“Thank you for making dinner, my glowing, cheerful, obstinate honeybee,” Castiel said as he passed Dean a beer.

“You’re very welcome, my winged, dorky, uptight loverboy,” Dean replied.

“Those words make sense individually,” Sam said.

  
  


“Maybe Jack was right,” Dean admitted as he pulled back the covers on their bed that night. “Why do we need pet names anyway? So we can act like some TV couple? It’s gonna take a whole lot more than nicknames to make that happen.”

“Nicknames have to happen naturally anyway,” Castiel said, getting into bed next to Dean. “We can’t force it.”

“Right.” Leaning over to turn off the light, Dean lay down and put his arm around Castiel, pulling him closer. “Goodnight my fluorescent, iridescent sunbeam from Heaven.”

Even without seeing Castiel's facial expression, he knew that Castiel was fighting back an explanation of why those words didn’t make sense together, so he kissed him as a distraction before settling down on his pillow. “Night, Cas.”

Castiel nestled against him. “Goodnight, Dean.”

Who needed pet names when he had an angel who said his name like that?

**Author's Note:**

> dean keeps calling cas "angel" and "angel eyes" though bc it's only right :)
> 
> leave me a comment to let me know what you thought! and you can come chat with me at my tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
